


Fifty Times

by Blaze22



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: A collection of fifty Lukesse one shots, ranging from domestic fluff drabbles, to recreating scenes from within the game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm going to cover a couple things. This story is based off of a post for another fandom by someone on tumblr(@arcana-resources). I decided to do this for the fun of it, and it'll be something I can turn to get something written on the page when I'm stuck on other stories - so the quality of each one may vary. Plus, my writing romance skills are so-so, so this will hopefully improve them! There won't be an update schedule, but I'm hoping to try and post one a week - it'd be fun to be done in a year! :) also, each chapter will have the prompt, and tags, such as is there an established relationship or not, the point on the timeline, fluff/angst, etc.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the first one, and thanks for reading! ♡
> 
> Prompt: Good morning.  
Established relationship, fluff.

Lukas slipped out of the bedroom, padding to the tiny kitchen. The tile was cold against his bare feet, gooseflesh breaking out on his skin. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair, blinking blearily at Jesse, who stood in front of the sink, softly humming off-key to herself. What a beautiful sight; warm sunlight slanted through the windows against her hair, and her head bobbed to the tune she had created.

He shuffled over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close against his chest. She squeaked, and he grinned against her ratted hair. Finally, she relaxed back into him. 

Jesse twisted to face him, lips parting to speak. 

Instead, Lukas kissed her. 

Another startled noise came from her throat, but she relaxed once again and smiled against his insistent lips. 

Time spun, and they finally pulled apart. Jesse turned around and picked up the plate she’d been scrubbing. 

“Morning to you too,” she said with a giggle. 

Lukas hummed and let his chin rest on top of her head.

She continued. “I’m surprised you’re not scared off from my morning breath. Kind of gross. Sure you aren’t sleepwalking?” 

“Positive.” He tightened his grip. “Just missed you. And it wasn’t gross. You liked it.” 

He could practically feel her eye roll. “I was out of bed for twenty minutes,” she said.

“So?” he said and dropped his chin down to her shoulder to watch her rub at a particularly stubborn patch of food on the dish. He ghosted a kiss behind her ear. “Still did.” 

“Dork. And fine. I liked it because I like you.” 

He grinned triumphantly when Jesse abandoned the sink once more in favor for his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Good night.  
First date, fluff, post-season 2.

Jesse and Lukas walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. She swung their interlocked hands back and forth between them, chin tilted up to watch the night sky. 

“Thanks for tonight,” she said. 

Tonight. Something she would remember for a long time. Two days ago, Lukas had gathered the courage to ask her on a date. 

A _date_. If she was honest, his question was a shock to both of them. After the Admin, after all of the uncertainty and peril and danger they’d endured, this was something so plain, so simple. Yet how come it felt like one of the riskiest things ever presented to her? 

She had still said yes. 

What could she say to explain why she had? Lukas was one of the kindest people she knew, and the idea of being yet closer with him sparked a little fire in her stomach(one that might’ve already been burning, yet one she’d never had the courage to acknowledge).

“You’re welcome,” Lukas said. 

They stopped, now in front of where they would part: Jesse’s ‘headquarters’, more or less. 

She looked up at him, and he was attempting to say something. She could tell; his lips silently twisted together as his eyes darted from her to the ground. 

“Would you maybe . . . ?” he trailed off, hand reaching to rub the back of his neck. 

“Do this again? Yes,” Jesse said. She reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch, a little arch in his eyebrow quirking up. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a short kiss to his lips. Joy and affection bloomed as he leaned into her touch once more. 

She dropped down to her heels and smiled at the sight of his pinked cheeks. With a whispered, “Goodnight,” inches from him, she turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Goodbye.  
Not an established relationship, final scene of season 2(Jesse chosing between Petra and Beacontown).

An ache bloomed in Jesse’s chest as she looked from Petra, then back to the heart of Beacontown: her friends, now family. 

Jesse steeled herself and turned and said, “Yeah, I think Petra and I are going to hit the road for a while.” 

Discussion followed with Radar of him running the town. He backed a few steps away as Jesse took a step to Lukas. 

“I know you’ll help him out,” she said, softly. 

“I’ll do my best. He’s a good kid,” he replied. His expression was still, then suddenly searching hers. He added, “I’ll miss you, you know.” His eyes dropped down a fraction and flickered back up. Then his fingers grasped her wrist, fingers skimming over her fluttering pulse - a silent question: stay.

Instead of speaking, Jesse took one step closer and leaned up and kissed him, unmoving. Lukas, hesitant at first, softened against her and pressed his free hand to the back of her neck. After they parted, she whispered, “I know.” Then she grinned. “Are they looking?” 

Lukas didn’t even glance away as he said with a smile, “Yep.” 

She gave his hand a small squeeze before letting go and turning her back. Radar promptly began to stammer, asking what that was about, and Lukas’ laugh rang loud and clear.

Jesse paused at the gates; Petra was already walking away. She looked back. 

Everyone waved. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and returned it with a small one of her own.

Jesse caught Lukas’ gaze. There, in his eyes, was a promise. Of what, she wasn’t sure, but she knew one thing: their adventures were far from over. 

In fact, it was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: where it hurts  
No established relationship, during season 1 episode 5, Ivor is their dad™, Lukas' (dislocated?)arm actually gets help.

After surviving the worst day of his life–in which Aiden literally pushed Lukas into a void, among other things–all Lukas could think about was Jesse. 

It was her fault, really. 

Ever since he returned back to Beacontown after a much needed break and went into the portal to stop the Blazerods, Jesse had started _flirting_ with him. 

Or maybe he was imagining it. After all, it’d only been a day or two since they’d left Beacontown. But, really, if he hadn’t been noticing the increased amount of brief glances and touches from her(like holding his hand a second longer than need be after helping him up, or putting her hand on his shoulder), he’d have to be blind. He pushed it to the side, though, because stopping the destruction of a whole city was more important. Obviously.

Now, the four of them stood in the portal hallway. After they all calmed down(or, after Petra calmed down from her temper tantrum), Jesse decided that they would wait a few hours to pick a portal. Her reasoning was: “Lukas has something wrong with his arm, and we need some sleep. Home will still be here when we wake up.”

“Nothing’s wrong with my arm,” Lukas quickly said. “I’ll be fine.” 

Jesse raised a brow and drew back a fist, then let it fly towards his left arm. He immediately curled it close to his chest and shielded it with his other hand. She stopped just short of brushing his armor and smiled knowingly. He weakly glared and threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine! You got me.” 

Jesse nodded to Ivor. “Do you have anything to heal him with?”

Ivor said yes, but to give him a few minutes, then retreated to sort through his supplies. Petra went to sit against the wall.

Jesse turned to Lukas. “You okay otherwise?”

“Yeah,” he said. _No._

“Wanna talk about it?”

Lukas rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m fine.” When her eyes narrowed slightly, he added, “Maybe later.”

She nodded once, then leaned forward, squinting at his face. “You’re hurt.”

Lukas reached up to brush his fingers against his cheek and winced. That was definitely a bruise. _Thanks, Aiden._

Before he could respond, she leaned up and lightly brushed her lips against the spot. No pain bloomed from the barely-there touch, but a dip in his stomach did.

“There,” she said as she dropped back down with a far too sweet smile. “Maybe that will heal it up.”

Lukas, stunned, remained silent as she turned and made her way to Petra. And then, were they doing some sort of _fistbump_? 

His scrutiny was broken when someone cleared his throat behind him. It was Ivor, who jerked his chin and said, “C’mon.”

They settled down beside the items laid out, and Ivor got to work. To distract himself from the pain that curled his free hand into a tight fist, Lukas let his gaze drift to Jesse, who was now sitting and laughing with Petra over something–incredible, that she could make someone laugh after all that had just happened. 

Ivor said, “So, Jesse?”

Lukas’ eyes snapped to Ivor, but his gaze was on his arm that he was wrapping. “What?”

“Jesse.” It wasn’t a question this time. Ivor finished the bandage and patted it hard enough to make Lukas wince. He said, “She likes you.” 

“She does?” A voice crack. Lukas tried again, lowering his voice. “She does?”

Ivor sat back and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “Yes. Honestly, you’re clueless. _Petra_ can see it, for crying out loud.”

Lukas tried to narrow his eyes in a defensive glare, but in reality they widened in a plea for help. “No, I know that already–what I mean to say is, what does she say? About me?” 

Ignoring Lukas’ stammers, Ivor held up his hand to for him to stop and leveled him with an unreadable gaze. “All I’m saying is, if you like her too, don’t blow it and don’t you dare hurt her. Okay?”

Somehow feeling annoyed and chastised at the same time, Lukas nodded. 

Then Ivor’s hardened features softened. “But if you do like her too, good. You’re a good guy.” He stood and patted him on the shoulder. 

Lukas grimaced at the second flash of dull pain. But, as he watched Ivor stride over to Jesse, a small, giddy smile overcame it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: where it doesn't hurt  
Established relationship, fluff, post-season 2

Somewhere in the world, snow covered the ground as night set over a city. On the outskirts of the city, there was a cottage. In the cottage, blankets covered the floor in front of a roaring fireplace. On the blankets, two people and an ocelot cuddled together. 

“Don’t you wish it could always be like this?”

Lukas, who had his arms around Jesse, shifted to glance at her. She distantly stared at a plank on the wall, her hand drifting to stroke Dewey’s head, who laid beside her. (Lukas swore that the ocelot practically hated him when Jesse was around).

He resumed watching the jumping flames and said, “I guess. But if we hadn’t gone through everything, I wouldn’t know you as well. We wouldn’t be here now. I don’t wanna think about that.”

She barely smiled. “Yeah, not knowing me would suck.” A small pause. “There’s a lot of good things. But it was hard.”

He hummed in agreement. 

Much to Dewey's indignance, Jesse turned so she fully faced Lukas. Her eyes roamed over his face. 

“See something you like?” he teased quietly. 

She responded by closing the small space between them and smiling against his lips. 

Lukas closed his eyes, and he exhaled. Warmth surrounded him on all sides, and he never wanted it to stop.

He moved to press a gentle kiss on the side of her mouth, then her cheek, her eyelid, and the small furrow between her brows. It smoothed beneath his touch. 

Finally, he briefly kissed her lips, then they rested their foreheads together. 

As the fire dwindled down, two could be found before it, holding one other tightly.

Sleep came quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: on a falling tear.  
Tags: Established relationship, hurt and comfort, set between season 1 and 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are doing okay mentally and physically. 💞 much love to everyone.

The New Order sat in the living room of the Order Hall. Axel animatedly recounted a story involving bats and TNT. The other three half-listened, all lounging on a couch or pillow.

Olivia interrupted. “Hey, has anyone seen Jesse recently?”

All eyes went to her empty armchair.

Petra said, “She told me she had to do something and was going to sleep after.”

Lukas stood and stretched, arms above his head. “I’m getting tired anyways, so I’ll go check on her before going to bed. Night everyone.”

A chorus of “nights” rang behind him, as well as a “stay in your own bed tonight!”. He ignored the chuckles and his reddening ears and began to climb the stairs.

He reached the floor where the bedrooms were, which contained two hallways and a small alcove in the middle. 

He heard the sniffles before he saw her.

Jesse sat on the ground of the alcove, curled in on herself. 

Lukas’ heart shattered. 

He tapped on the wall without moving any closer. 

She looked up, hair parting and displaying wet cheeks. “I’m in the way, aren’t I.”

“Jess, no. Can I sit next to you?

She stared, and for a horrible moment he thought she would ask him to leave.

She made a small choking noise, and she nodded before hunching forward. A wet sob erupted.

Lukas sat beside her, his back pressing against the wall. Once her sobs died down, she glanced over. He opened up his arms. She shuffled over until she sat between his outstretched legs. He wrapped his arms around her. 

(This wasn’t the first time this had happened. She would speak on her own time. He was ready to get anything: water, tissues, or to just keep holding her. Then they would work it out. Together.)

Jesse tilted her chin up to look at him. “I wanna talk about it in a minute, but . . .”

Her brown eyes filled with silent tears, shiny in the shadows. Lukas bent down to brush his lips against her cheek. When he withdrew, the taste of salt lingered.

Her crying began again, this time against his chest. He shifted so she could be more comfortable and lightly rested his chin on her head. 

“I’m here,” he whispered. “I’m here.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: to shut them up  
Pre-season 1, established friendship, fluff

A smile graced Jesse’s lips as she looked from Lukas to Reuben, who was nestled in her lap. He wriggled up and away and trotted to sniff at a bee hovering over a flower patch. The two sat on a blanket, by a stream, in the forest. They’d finished their food, and Lukas had opened up a book. He offered to read aloud, and she accepted.

Spring was in the air. Dandelions waved in a soft, warm breeze, the kind that made one giddy with an unknown excitement. Jesse plucked a stray green leaf off of her overalls and let it drift away. 

The EnderCon competition was only a couple months away. That meant it was close to it being a year since she and Lukas had become friends. During the event last year, they’d run into each other. Awkward conversation ensued, but something changed that night. The next time Lukas saw her, he asked her to hang out. She’d been a little suspicious, but his intentions were pure. It continued like that for a while, a friendship blooming over books and build ideas without any of their friends knowing. 

Jesse, back in the present, realized she had no clue what was happening in the book he read, so she glanced over. It distracted her, of course, his closeness and perfect blond hair that looked oh-so soft and pale eyelashes that fluttered in her direction and oh no-

He paused his reading and grinned, a silent question that made butterflies spring to life in her insides. 

She was saved from a stumbling apology as, behind him, Reuben ran up the hill and disappeared with an oink. (He’d be fine—this area was safe enough.) She pointed and said, “Just watching Reuben.”

The tips of his ears reddening, he said, “Ah.” 

“Lukas, actually . . .” she started, and he stilled. “How long are we gonna keep this up? Not that I care about your friends or mine knowing we’re friends, but I’m worried one day it’ll blow up in our faces.”

She swallowed as Lukas shut the book and set it aside, saying, “You know, I was thinking about it too. And there’s something I need to tell you.”

Jesse’s stomach dropped.

“I really like you,” he said.

Her stomach dropped again, this time down to the bedrock. 

He rubbed his neck, maintaining eye contact. “Like, actually like you. And I get it if you don’t feel the same. We can still be friends, I hope.”

She was dreaming, she had to be.

(Jesse had liked him, from the start and before. At first it was a thing of infatuation, of this perfect boy with everything she could dream of. Then, she’d gotten to know him and his flaws and his simple imagination. So, she fell more and more with every day spent together.)

“I like you too.” She laughed, expelling the tension built up in her chest. 

“Really?”

She grinned and nodded, not trusting her words and instead interlacing her fingers with his. 

Lukas’ other hand drifted to her hair, her neck, and she let herself look in his eyes and to memorize them and his light freckles as he, or she, drew nearer. 

They were kissing and Jesse was drowning in it all, the leather gripped in her fingers, the movement of his mouth against hers, and could forever. 

When they parted, the sunlight filtering through the leaves played on his face, and their thighs pressed together. Softly, he said, “If you want a relationship with me, then I don’t mind my friends knowing.”

Worry rushed through her like the water they were beside. 

She released his hand and clutched hers together. “Wait. How’s this going to work? Your friends hate me. My friends hate you, kind of-”

“Jesse-” 

“Your reputation’s gonna be _ruined_ with “the weirdo with the pig”. Is this seriously-”

While she talked, he’d turned her face to his with gentle fingertips against her chin. His lips pressed against the corner of her mouth, and her flow of words stopped as she leaned in to chase another kiss. 

It was brief, because Lukas pulled away and whispered, “Yes. I want this, and I want my friends to know. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Overwhelming joy flooded her, so she pulled him into a hug. He was quick to hug her back. After a moment, she said, “Okay. I want this too.” 

Something solid wiggled in between them, forcing them to separate. Laughter burst out as Reuben balanced on both of their laps, looking extremely proud to have interrupted the moment. 

“I don’t know if Reuben approves,” Jesse teased.

He moved to fully be on Lukas’ lap, who steadied him with a chuckle. Reuben wrinkled his snout and looked her way with a glint in his eyes; that was when she saw the flower he held as he let it drop down.

Lukas, the corners of his eyes crinkling, picked it up and leaned over to tuck it behind Jesse’s ear. “I think he does very much.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in secret  
Royal!Jesse AU, established forbidden relationship, break up, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand cue the AUs ;) this is inspired by a scene from The Winner's Trilogy by Marie Rutkoski. Thanks for reading!

Jesse held Lukas in an embrace. 

She really shouldn’t be here. They really shouldn’t be here. 

This was her engagement feast, for goodness sake. 

And she hid with him, an extraordinary stable boy whom she loved. Very cliche, she knew—a woman of a royal title, arranged to marry another. Yet, despite having that knowledge since she was a teenager, this poor girl fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time. 

She’d gone into a darkened hallway of this strange, elaborate home, getting a breath of dusty air and examining her reflection in an ornate vase. 

A carefully placed stripe of oily gold glittered between her brows. It was tradition within her culture for an engaged woman to wear it. 

A familiar pale hand lightly gripped her wrist. She turned to see Lukas, looking slightly soaked and out of breath and handsome as ever.

No words needed to be exchanged. With a sad smile, he pulled her into the closest room. Darkness swathed it, along with the heady scent of jasmine.

Windows stretched across the back wall, covered by velvety curtains.

He simply led her to the window, she leaned against it, and he wrapped his arms around her.

There was only one sound: rain pattering against the roof above their heads.

No, not the only. 

Lukas’ breath, warm against her neck. His heart, and hers, matching the erratic beat of the rain. The rustle of his clothes as he drew her closer. 

He pulled away, only enough so he could look at her. 

Shadows casted over his features, and she searched his eyes for a glint of blue beneath the dark grey. 

His hands rested on her waist. Her breath caught.

Jesse couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

So, she shut her eyes. 

His breath came close, again. This time, against her forehead. 

His lips hovered right above her brow in a barely-there kiss. 

It was too much. 

Lukas. His all-too satisfying warmth. Resurfacing memories of other stolen moments.

She stepped away. Away from the wall and his arms. In a surprisingly steady tone, she said, “You know this is impossible, Lukas.”

Yet she still held his hand. 

That’s what she resolved to look at for the remainder of the time. 

His sharp intake of breath resulted in silence. It told Jesse all she needed to know. 

Her lips formed the words and her tongue betrayed her heart: “We can’t do this anymore.”

The pit in her stomach grew, even more so when she released his hand. They’d see each other again. But never alone. That was the worst, she thought. Seeing him so close, yet so far.

Jesse smoothed her shaking hands against her dress and began for the door.

Right before she could return to the life of luxury and the pain of what should have been, Lukas said, “Jesse.”

She turned. He, in the shadows, was just a shadow.

But she knew that sad smile of his graced his lips as he said, “Goodbye.”

So, Lukas entered the stables to confide in the horses with glittering lips. And Jesse entered the large room with smeared gold across her forehead.


End file.
